This invention relates to devices for cleaning the intake air of internal combustion engines, and in particular is for use with such engines which are equipped with turbochargers.
It is conventional for engines used with trucks or other vehicles to employ turbochargers for compressing intake air, and an air cleaner is connected with the intake of the turbocharger. Typically such air cleaners are either of the oil bath or paper element type. The oil bath type cleaner must be serviced regularly by cleaning the elements and replacing the oil, and if this service is not performed periodically dirt will build up on the elements and eventually the pressure restriction will cause oil to be carried over into the turbocharger and engine. The paper type cleaner must also be periodically serviced by replacing the paper element. If this service is not performed on a regular basis dirt will gradually build up on the element to the point where the air flow restriction will cause a loss of engine power. Moreover, either type of cleaner creates an objectionable pressure restriction which can be as much as one inch Hg at full engine speed and power.
Cyclone type separators have also been used to separate small solid particles from gases. Air cleaners of the cyclone type have previously been used with diesel engines, but have not been satisfactory because they are quite expensive and also cause an objectionable pressure drop at the compressor inlet.